Problem: Solve for $x$ : $8x - 2 = 3x + 2$
Solution: Subtract $3x$ from both sides: $(8x - 2) - 3x = (3x + 2) - 3x$ $5x - 2 = 2$ Add $2$ to both sides: $(5x - 2) + 2 = 2 + 2$ $5x = 4$ Divide both sides by $5$ $\frac{5x}{5} = \frac{4}{5}$ Simplify. $x = \dfrac{4}{5}$